comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Collision (Earth-4815 Event)
Collision is the origin story of how Earth-4815 came to be. It is a mini-series that will kick off the start of more Earth-4815 stories. Plot Issue #000.5 (Starting at the end of AVX when Hope finally gets the Phoenix Force.) Hope had always wondered what it would feel like to have the Phoenix Force ever since she heard about it, but when the day finally came, it was short lived. She had just ended Cyclops' reign of terror and saved humanity As all of the Avengers and X-Men looked upon her full of concern, the Scarlet Witch pushed her way to the front of the pact. "Hope, let go. You can't handle it." She screamed. "You saw what happened to Scott." Hope was silent for the longest time, just like everyone else. A moment later, she finally spoke. "Expand." With that command, a ring of burning light shot out from her in all directions, rippling through space in a matter of seconds, knocking all within a 5 mile radius off their feet. The Avengers and X-Men looked up to where the blast came from. The Scarlet Witch didn't get up. She died because she was too close to Ground Zero, but nobody even noticed her at first. "Where's Hope?" Captain America yelled. End of Prologue. (sorry it was so short.) Issue #001 The Guardians of the Galaxy zoomed passed planets and moons, flying away from the Spartax Royals. They were wanted after Peter Quill got on his father, the King of Spartax's bad side back a few hours ago. They kept flying and after a while, to the shock of the Spartax Royals, started to slow down. The door on the Guardians ship started to open. They thought that the Guardians must be coming out to surrender. nope. His mighty battle axe in hand, Drax the Destroyer came running out into the nothingness of space and leaped over to the Royal's ship, using his rocket boots to guide himself. He smashed open the windows and through the Royals out into the vacuume of space, then headed back into his own ship. The door closed behind him as he sat down in his pilot chair. "Thanks, Drax." Peter said. Drax said nothing in return. "Fine, be that way. But I'll get a smile one day." "Shut up." Gamora rushed into the room, running toward a monitor that was flashing red. "What is it?" Rocket asked from the co-pilot seat. "I don't know. It's..." She widened her eyes. "Move the ship, quick!" She yelled. Drax and Rocket quickly drove the ship out of the way just as a blue and red streak of light flashed by them. "What the hell was that?" Peter looked shocked but quickly shook it off. "Follow it." Drax followed behind it, not knowing where it was heading. Not caring. It zoomed through space at an alarming speed and after a while, they couldn't see it anymore. "Gamora, is it still on the monitor?" Peter asked and Gamora nodded. "Where is it going?" Gamora glanced down then back at Quill, face full of concern for the first time. "It's headed for Earth." The cockpit was silent for the rest of the ride. When they finally landed on Earth, they knew exactly where it hit. It had left a crater in Nevada where Las Vegas used to be, the exact same in size. They landed and went closer to check it out, weapons drawn. As they stood by the hole, smoke was still rising from it barely. As it cleared, they saw a man in a blue suit standing there. He stood up and looked at Quill and his gun that was aiming right at his face. "Sir," Peter had a stirn face on. "Is that some sort of Alien Weapon?" "What?" asked the man. "Is that S on your chest a Weapon?!" End of Book one. Issue #002 "I asked you a question," Peter Quill grew more impatient with each passing secnd. The man standing in the crater looked around at the Guardians who surrounded him, not knowing what to think of them. There was one who looked human, a green man, a green woman, a raccoon, and a tree man. "This S is not a weapon." The man finally said. "I have none. Please put down your weapons." "You're not in any position to be calling the shots, guy," Peter replied harshly. "We are going to have to ask you to come with us back to our ship so we can ask you a few questions." "Fine, if it will get you off my back," he agreed. Just then, another blue light shot above them heading west, crashing down a few miles away. "Was that Your doing?!" Peter started advancing towards the man, weapon pressing up against his chest. He doesn't lose his cool often but when he does it's smart not to be on his bad side. The other Guardians slid down into the crater after him. They pulled Quill away from the stranger still keeping an eye on him. "Quill, calm down," Rocket Raccoon told him. "No," Quill got free of his grip. "This guy flew in at Mach 5 down to Earth from who-knows-where. Then after we corner him, it happens again. I want answers." Peter advanced on the guy once more. In all of the commotion of the Guardians prying him back, Quills trigger finger slipped and shot the man, knocking him off his feet. They stared in disbelief as the man stood up again. "How did you...?" Before Quill could finish his sentence, the man gave him an uppercut, sending him 20 feet in the air. "I agree to answer your questions and you shoot me?!" The man's eyes glowed red with anger as he floated up in the air, standing above the Guardians who were in the crater, eye level with Peter who got back up to his feet outside the crater. "What good excuse do you have for me not to blast you from here to Krypton?" Peter shrugged. "My finger slipped." "What's a 'Krypton?'" Rocket asked Groot. "I am Groot, I am?" Groot replied. "You never know unless you ask." Rocket turned back to Peter and the guy in the blue suit as he shot Quill with red eye lazers. Peter quickly hid behind his ship. "Quill needs our help." Gamora announced. She gave a quick glance at Drax and Drax knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Drax jumped up in the air and grabbed the man's foot hoping he could drag him back down to Earth. Instead, Drax just hung there above the crater. The man swung his foot, throwing Drax behind the ship beside Peter. "Okay, so that didn't work," Rocket said to himself. "Guess it's my turn." Rocket pulled out his two identical machine guns and started firing them at the man. The bullets just bounced off him because after all, he is the Man of Steel. "Well, that's all I can think of. Guess we're screwed." Meanwhile, behind the ship, Peter did the only thing he could think of. He put his hands above his head and slowly came out from around the ship. The Man of Steel's eyes turned back to normal. "Okay, I'm sorry I lost my cool," Peter started. "It's just that when the world is under attack, I kind of get a little stressed. I didn't mean to shoot you." "It is okay," he replied, slowly flying in front of Quill until his feet touched the ground. "But I was not attacking your world." "Wait, you're not?" Quill looked puzzled. "Then what were you doing out in space and then here?" "I... I don't really remember," He tried to remember but he couldn't. "Whatever," Quill held out his hand. "I'm Starlord." The man shook it. "Superman." End of Book two. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Earth-4815